Portable electronic devices are generally configured to connect to a power adapter for converting an alternating current (AC) external line voltage or power supply to a lower direct current (DC) voltage. The adapter is used to facilitate operation of the electronic device via an external power supply instead of an internal battery power supply and/or charging of a rechargeable internal battery of the portable electronic device. However, the power adapter is generally bulky, heavy and awkward to carry and store. Additionally, because different electronic devices generally comprise different processors having different power capabilities and/or consumption demands, connecting an adapter to the electronic device having an insufficient power capability generally causes the adapter to “collapse” or fail which, in turn, causes the electronic device to “crash.”